1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, and more particularly to an optical disk drive capable of adjusting a deflection state of an optical pick-up head.
2. Description of Related Art
With respect to precision of an optical disk drive hardware device, apart from precision of individual components during manufacturing, precision during assembly of optical disk drive components is also a key factor that decides whether an optical disk can be read correctly or not. As volumes of optical disk drives available on the market are becoming smaller, internal spaces therein are greatly limited. Therefore, if position relations between the optical pick-up head of the optical disk drive and other peripheral assemblies thereof fail to meet the precision requirement, for example, when the position of the optical pick-up head of the optical disk drive deflects, with a high rotating speed, the optical disk disposed on a motor is likely to be damaged and cause damage to the optical disk drive.
In a conventional deflection adjustment mechanism of the optical pick-up head, a spring is usually disposed under a guide rod to provide a pre-pressing force, so that the guide rod can utilize an elastic force of the spring to adjust a position in a vertical direction. However, for the production line, an extra spring needs to be disposed during assembly, and because the spring is small, from the perspective of assembly, either allocating the springs or disposing the spring on a fixed position increases time for producing the optical disk drive on the production line.